Ausencia Deprimente
by LonelyDragon883
Summary: Porque la navidad comienza a perder sentido cuando se ausencia alguien en la mesa, pero a pesar de todo, gracias a ellos mi navidad ha vuelto a tomar sentido. [Este fic participa en el reto temático de Diciembre "Magia bajo el árbol" del foro "El Gran Gremio de Fiore"]


_Ausencia Deprimente_

_Porque la navidad pierde sentido si se ausencia una persona en la mesa._

* * *

><p>Suspiré…<p>

Otra vez esa fecha. Siempre, corría a mí, veloz.

La soledad matutina se hace notar en ella, llevándome a un profundo y obscuro abismo.

Cierro mis ojos con el propósito de olvidar, mas mi mente está en mi contra y me hace recordar.

* * *

><p><em>― Juvia ― su tono delicado y angelical me hizo levantar la mirada, su mirada tranquila se posaba en mí y su sonrisa, ¡Vaya qué sonrisa! Era lo único que me brindaba paz y tranquilidad.<em>

_― ¿Qué pasa? ― le pregunté, a lo que ella se acercó y tomó mi muñeco Teru Teru Buzu._

_Me observó y acto seguido dijo: ― ¡Vaya que has mejorado! ― una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro ― Pero ahora vamos a comer, tu padre está por llegar y tu hermano ya terminó la cena. ― ahora que me daba cuenta, un aroma a pavo recién salido del horno se apoderó de mí, provocando que el apetito creciera y creciera en mi interior._

_Salí de mi habitación, dirigiéndome al living, lugar donde yacía mi hermano leyendo una carta. Cabello oscuro al igual que el de mi madre, eran la copia exacta, a excepción de la mirada, él tenía la capacidad de destrozarte con ella, al igual que mi padre._

_― ¿De quién es la carta, hijo? ― susurró mi madre, a lo que él hizo una mueca de disgusto y me dirigió la mirada._

_― El viejo dice que no podrá venir, porque la misión duró más de lo esperado y más mierda ― su voz fría y rencorosa hacia mi padre. Jamás entendí por qué era así con él, siempre será un misterio para mí._

_Mi madre bajó la mirada y suspiró, a pesar de que fuera pan de cada día, aún tenía la esperanza de que él compartiera con nosotros aunque fuera una cena navideña._

_La navidad pierde sentido si alguien se ausenta en la mesa, ¿no?_

_― Con permiso, pequeños ― susurró apenas audible, con una voz temblorosa y vacía. Se dirigió a la cocina y cerró la puerta. Pensé que no lo volvería a hacer, pero ella era débil, muy débil._

_Escuché su llanto, pensé en ir a buscarla, sin embargo, los fuertes brazos de mi hermano me apresaron. Con su voz un tanto quebrada me dijo al oído: ― Tranquila hermanita, todo estará bien ― Asentí levemente, y lo observé. Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, mas no lo hacía, él no dejaría que lo viera así, mostrando su debilidad ante el ser más pequeño e inocente de la casa._

_Tomé su mano y lo llevé a mi habitación. Él, extrañado me preguntó qué pasaba, mas no respondí. Al llegar se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta._

_― ¿Qué pasa, Juvia? ― me preguntó cuando me quedé frente él y le tendí mi muñeco Teru Teru Buzu._

_― Feliz navidad, Ryuta ― sonreí al término de la oración, él me abrazó muy fuerte, sentía su llanto en mi hombro, fui capaz de percibir la tristeza en su interior dejándola salir en forma de lágrimas._

_Quién sabe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, realmente no me importó. Cuando Ryuta me soltó, pude observar su rostro destrozado, levemente me sonrió cuando acerqué mi mano a sus mejillas, con el fin de secar sus lágrimas._

_― Yo también te tengo un regalo, hermanita. ― comentó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Acto seguido fue a su habitación y me tendió un libro de cuentos fantásticos, era su libro favorito. ― Sé que no te gusta leer, pero quiero que lo lleves contigo, así un pedacito de mí se quedará siempre contigo._

_Una sonrisa enorme se hizo presente en mí. Y la emoción por leer ese libro con él me invadió de forma abundante._

_― ¿Quieres que te lea mi cuento favorito? ― preguntó con sus ojos brillosos y húmedos. Mi respuesta fue tirarme a la cama, con mi manta favorita, dejando un espacio perfecto para él. Una risita escapó de sus labios y se fue a acostar conmigo._

_El cuento trataba sobre un chico, el cual estaba solo por la vida, buscaba el monstruo que asesinó a toda su familia. En el camino aprendía magia y conocía a la chica de sus sueños. Pero un día ella desaparecía y él en su búsqueda encuentra al monstruo y combate con él. El chico iba a morir, pero justo ve el recuerdo de su amada, lo que le da su segundo aire y así logra vencer a la bestia, lamentablemente su amada sigue desaparecida y él sigue en su búsqueda, sólo con el hermoso recuerdo de ella._

_Después de eso no recuerdo nada, sólo que desperté en el bosque, con el libro y mi muñeco Teru Teru Buzu en mis manos. Además de mi manta y una carta de Ryuta. La lluvia no cesaba, ni cesó. Jamás._

_― Juvia quiere detener la lluvia ― una lágrima escapó de mí ― Juvia odia la lluvia._

_Corrí al pueblo, mas no hacía nada más que llorar mientras arrancaba, ¿de qué? De mí._

_― Tsk… Tenía que llover ahora_

_Perdón…_

_― ¿Alguien puede llevarse la lluvia a otra parte?_

_Perdón…_

_― Odio la lluvia, arruina todo._

_Perdón…_

_― Maldita lluvia que arruina la navidad._

_Perdón…_

_Corrí y me alejé de todo._

_Llegué a un lago muy alejado de la civilización. Me quedé allí, escuchando el horrible sonido del agua al caer._

_― Tsk… otra vez esta lluvia ― un chico un poco mayor alcancé a ver cerca del lago ― ¿Cómo quieren que consiga comida en estas circunstancias? ― se levantó y le gritó al cielo ― ¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que sobreviva maldito?! ¡Dime Metalicana! ― empezó a patear el aire de manera muy poco cuidadosa. Provocando una gran caída en el lodo._

_Me acerqué preocupada al muchacho. Él se puso de pie y me observó con su mirada penetrante._

_― ¿Qué quieres niña? ― su mirada ojisangre no se desviaba de mí. ― ¿Qué eres muda? ¿Por qué no te vas a casa, maldita niña mimada?_

_Lo miré por unos segundos, su cabello negro como el de mi madre, su rostro lleno de cosas grises. Un niño muy extraño a mi parecer._

_― ¿Qué?_

_― Juvia pregunta si se encuentra bien ― susurré al notar sangre en sus pantalones._

_Se miró extrañado y arremangó su pantalón para observar su herida. Se quejó un poco al verla, profunda y probablemente infectada._

_― No es nada, son heridas de guerra ― respondió a la ligera._

_Acerqué mi mano a su herida, mi madre me había enseñado algo para sanar rápido, así que no dudé y la imité._

_― Sana, sana potito de rana, si no sana hoy sanará mañana ― canté casi en un susurro. De mi mano salió un brillo muy extraño, eso no le pasaba a mamá. Un líquido extraño salió de ellas directo a la herida, de alguna extraña forma, ésta desapareció de la pierna de él. Si dejar marca alguna._

_― ¿Pero qué carajos? ― preguntó extrañado, sin dejar de observa la herida y a mí. Después de un minuto desconcertado sonrió y dejó escapar un Gehe, acompañado de una sonrisa ladeada. ― Soy Redfox, Gajeel Redfox._

_Acercó una mano a mí y yo la tendí, acompañado de: ― Juvia, Juvia Loxar._

_― Gehe, seamos amigos Juvia ― propuso con esa sonrisa ladeada que me daba un poco de gracia._

_Desde ese momento, la lluvia se detuvo._

* * *

><p>Desperté agitada.<p>

El recuerdo de la carta, el libro y mi muñeco.

Siempre tenía el mismo sueño.

Siempre temía al recuerdo.

Siempre… siempre.

Pero esa vez, me trajo no sólo malos momentos, sino, también me trajo a mi segundo hermano.

Me levanté y miré la hora. Todavía tenía tiempo para adornar mi casa.

Los adornos navideños los tenía en una caja dentro de un armario, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin sacarlos!

Abrí el armario y ahí estaban, acompañados del libro de Ryuta. Lo tomé en brazos, y lo dejé sobre mi cama. Leí el cuento favorito de él, una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, acompañada de una lágrima de alegría.

El timbre sonó, era Gajeel, quién me ayudaría a colocar los adornos de navidad, tal como lo hacía con Ryuta.

Nunca más estaría sola en esta fecha. Siempre tendré a mis dos hermanos acompañándome.

Sí, a veces pierde sentido la navidad si faltan personas alrededor de la mesa, sin embargo, tengo a mis dos personas más queridas. Ahora la navidad vuelve a tener sentido para mí.

― ¡Feliz navidad, Juvia! ― escuché a Gajeel desde la puerta ― ¡¿Pero por qué carajos no has adornado?!

Una risa escapó de mis labios. Iba a salir de mi habitación cuando sentí unos brazos rodeándome. Y en un susurro un ligero "_Feliz navidad, hermanita"_

― Juvia te desea una feliz navidad, Ryuta.

* * *

><p>¿Fin?<p>

* * *

><p>¡1466 palabras! 0:<p>

Bieeeeeen, lo he terminado o:

Algo mucho de OOC u_u pero bueno u_u

Realmente estoy del pc de mi madre que me lo pedirá y escribí todo en mi teléfono y lo traspasé de forma salvaje oo:

Ningún personaje me pertenece u_u

_**Este fic participa **_en el reto temático de diciembre _**Magia bajo el árbol**_, del foro _**El Gran Reino de Fiore.**_

Primera vez que uso a Juvi no sé XDD es raro XDD eso :'v

¡Suerte mis camaradas!

**LonelyDragon883**


End file.
